Talk:Job
I'm thinking of Importing some of the information already put up on domocamps wiki to here, just wondered if there is any issues with me doing that? Nexuswolf 19:12, 24 January 2008 (UTC) My stance I personally don't mind, but I'm actually trying to come up with a better format. I don't like all those skills listed and described on the same page with all those personal build markups making them excessively long (and somewhat fictional with the blind references). I haven't touched it yet as I'm trying to stick to one project per weekend (and I'm kinda behind this week from getting sick). I would like the in-game descriptions from the careers advisor so I can add that to the pages. :--Motarrisu 19:58, 24 January 2008 (UTC) How about... Well, I could move those over here, and a note to each saying that these are still being edited, and get started on writing down what the careers guy says, least that way there is some info on each class up, even if it is only for level on. Maybe later I could start to link off each of the skills, and have each of the five levels listed with their stats, then a build part for each at the bottom. Sound good, or... Nexuswolf 20:50, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Yeah, sounds good. It's good to at least give the pages a start. Lot of general information pages up right now are currently placeholder anyway (like the armor type pages, I need to redo those still). I was going to work on them, but I'd been sick so I got delayed on trying to gather the information. :--Motarrisu 21:54, 24 January 2008 (UTC) So far.. So far the wizard is sort of done, though I'm not completely satisfied with the look/layout. What I want to do now is get started on the skills for this one, so when I get to doing the others it's a little more straight forward. I would like to make a template for the skills, but thats something new to me, so it may take me a while, so I may just start putting in the informaion for now. :Nexuswolf 06:09, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Layout Idea I came across this about fencer skills: Swordsman - Domowiki Netcipia I kinda like the layout used here, but it would need some tweaking. :--Motarrisu 19:49, 27 January 2008 (UTC) I like the new layout on blademaster and fencer, easier to read, though it might be an idea to center the tables in the skill section, incase people reading it have a wide screen (like me, I have a 1280x720 screen). Forgot about the attributes, might have to have a look into getting those.. :Nexuswolf 20:18, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Skill Icons needed At the moment I'm sorting the skills out and so far have been able to sort most of the icons out myself, with wizard atleast, but I need other people to upload the others so that they can be use when the skill is put up. Requirements The skill icons can be gotten from the skills menu and status menu in game, I would prefer from the status menu because the image is much cleaner, I would also like to ask that you use the coloured versions (they are grey scale if you dont have the skill, this is also the reason I can't do any of the others myself). The image is naturally 42 by 42 pixels on the menu, so this is the size I would like, including the border. File type preference is .png, and when you upload the image, upload its name as what the skill is called, e.g. Secret Charm of Searing Flame would be Secret_Charm_of_Searing_Flame.png, this way when I put the image into the skill page I dont have to search to see if its there as anything else. Thanks muchly in advance ^^ :Nexuswolf 20:37, 28 January 2008 (UTC) messing up layout wanted to remove the (gametribe only) behind the WD qualification and after that the layout got messed up, and i cant find where it went wrong. hopefully someone else might be able to fix the layout --Roosje 16:52, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :This is fixed. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 17:42, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Non-linear HP I will be editing out HP stats for all jobs and replacing them with an external link to the Non-linear HP growth per Physique point as discovered by Crescendolls, since it is the same for all jobs. -- 02:58, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Very interesting, I don't think I've ever noticed that before. →[[User:SSF|SSF''']] (talk) 03:19, June 19, 2010 (UTC)